


Pet Mechanic

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental but Consensual slight Choking, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Hypersensitivity, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Overstimulation Cooldown Care, Slight demonic influence, Toys/Sweet Surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: You want to lend Nico a hand with taking care of the van, and Nero decides to give you some incentive...Discord ShenanigansRead those tags!DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE!  |:<





	Pet Mechanic

You were beneath the van, having offered to do the simple jobs of changing the oil and checking the grease in the joint boots to give Nico a break. You wanted to give the van a little love in return for taking such good care of Nero, Nico, and yourself, which meant manhandling a grease canister into the finicky contractor gun. You jumped when a foot nudged your leg. A curse slipped through your lips as a stream of grease shot from the gun, leaving a nice streak of grey goop on your shoulder, the floor, and up your cheek into your hairline.

You tugged with your feet to pull the creeper you were lying on from under the van. You glared balefully at Nero, who at least had the grace to wince before he started snickering. You huffed and muttered, “Do you need me for somethin’? Or did you just wanna be an asshole?” You didn’t wait on him to answer, pulling yourself back beneath the van. You only had the joints at the wheels left to check, and you had a feeling they’d be needing some TLC with all the strain the van was put under.

“Huh…” Nero sighed, rolling his eyes when you pointed at him with the grease gun. “I’m not gonna do it again. …But, uh…you’ve got steady hands, right?” He was grinning, and you could hear it in his voice.

You silently prayed for mercy and damned your curiosity. “Yeeeaaahhh… Why?”

He knelt near your feet, looking under the van at you with a grin that made a shiver go down your spine. “Alright then… You slip, I stop.”

“Do what now?” you blurted, but his warm hand on your thigh was plenty of answer. “N-Nero! No! Not right out here in-”

“-Stop worryin’,” he cut across you as he popped the button on your pants with one hand, “I closed and locked the doors from this side.” He slid his free hand up your other leg, and you couldn’t help a small spark of interest at the sight of Sweet Surrender.

“Isn’t-” you swallowed harshly, “-the point of the game…to _make_ me slip? Why would you stop if I do?”

You decided a grin shouldn’t have that much teeth in it as he answered, “I’m gonna make you _tremble_…and I don’t want you pulling any faker shit on me.” Sometimes, you hated that he knew you so well.

You scowled at him and resolutely turned your attention back to the van, though at least a third of said attention never left Nero. It cranked up to half when his fingers touched you through your boxers. You closed your eyes and breathed out a soft sigh of annoyance and pleasure, not sure why you were even humoring him when you had told Nico you’d get the last of the maintenance done. Merciless fingertips pinched your bare hip, forcing a hiss out of you as your eyes snapped open.

“Mind the rules, (y/n),” Nero chided, going back to teasing you once you resumed your work. When he tugged lightly on your pants after removing your shoes, you paid no mind to his soft, smug chuckle at you lifting your hips slightly for him. As much as he made you want to strangle him on some days, you loved his touch and wouldn’t trade it for the world.

You took in a breath and held it for a few moments to refocus, smirking at Nero’s annoyed huff as you moved further under the van. His fingers dug gently into your calves, almost making you moan as he quickly and easily found knots you hadn’t known about. It was on purpose that you went to the furthest next, keeping his attention on your legs. Once finished with it, you tapped his arm with your toe to get him to pull you back and in range of the last, though you almost dropped the grease gun when his warm lips found your skin above the waistband of your boxers. You were expecting his human hand or maybe Sweet Surrender, but if he was going straight ahead with his mouth, you were screwed.

A hand pressed against the crotch of your boxers, and a quiet whine escaped you when it started vibrating. Nero’s efforts earned you another streak of grease on your shirt. You panted softly as he mouthed at your quickly hardening cock through the fabric, your hands shaking slightly from holding the grease gun and maintaining careful pressure on the trigger. It felt like an eternity by the time you sat the gun down and breathed, “N-Nero… Nero, please…”

He looked up at you while easing the last garment between him and your skin down your thighs and _smirked_. “Don’t you still have to change the oil?” You groaned and dropped your head back, glaring at the oil pan that you were pretty sure was taunting you. “Hey,” Nero nudged your hip with his nose, “Be good and do like you promised…and I’ll reward you.”

You couldn’t help jerking your head up to look at him, almost hitting your forehead against the exhaust pipe. You stared for a moment, taking in his cheek resting on your hip, his tongue flicking over the side of your erection, and his lidded eyes gazing back at you, and it took everything you had not to beg him to take you right there. “Promise?” you prompted, shuddering when he raised his head to run his tongue over the head of your cock. You reflexively tried to bury you fingers in his hair, but he caught your hands.

He gave you a _look_ and took his lovely tongue away from where you wanted him most to say, “I _just_ took a shower, (y/n)…” You looked at your palms, grinning sheepishly as you noticed how filthy your hands were. “If I’m going to take another one so soon,” he continued, “I’d rather it be for a much better reason.” He looked passed your head and gestured with his chin. “That oil’s not gonna change itself.”

It was the fastest oil change you had ever performed, though trying to pour the new oil and keep yourself steady on the platform step was difficult. Nero was pressed up against your back, Sweet Surrender doing wonderful things to your erection with his flesh hand working you open with practiced ease. It was only the funnel that saved you from making a huge mess. You were about to pour the last quart when he pulled his human fingers from you and replaced them with the silicone digits of Sweet Surrender, and you choked as he proceeded to molest your prostate with the vibrating, shifting fingers. You didn’t even care that he had left your dick unattended as you pressed back into him.

“Just one to go,” he breathed into your ear, flicking his tongue over the shell then mouthing at the sensitive skin. He turned down the vibration so that you could focus, though he never ceased massaging that little gland inside you. “I’m not heartless…but remember…you slip, I stop…”

“N-Not…heartless… _Merciless_,” you gasped, being so careful not to spill any of the oil now that you were so close. “N-Nero…plea-_please_, don’t stop…!” You felt so warm as you leaned your abdomen on the grill guard to help steady your arms, Nero following the curve of your body with his own and pressing open-mouthed kisses to your ear and neck. You bucked your hips into those wonderful fingers, whining softly at the cool metal bar rubbing the underside of your cock. You hadn’t even noticed the oil bottle was empty as you mindlessly begged Nero for more with your body.

Nero still had his lips against your ear. “(Y/n)…look at that… Look at how clean the engine is,” he gave a generous, vibrating rub to your prostate and pulled a gasping, soft cry from you, “You did so well…such a good, little _pet mechanic_ for me,” he moaned the words against your skin, causing your face to flush darker. You were surprised you weren’t dripping sweat with how hot you felt as you arched your back further, pressing your erection a little firmer into the bar. “You did make a mess on the guard, though…and right after Nico and I finished washing the van this morning… Such a shame…you’ll have to clean it up before I give you your reward.”

You whined softly, just now noticing how wet your erection was. Your focus had been so centered on Nero’s touch and not spilling the oil that you hadn’t realized your own body was betraying you. He moved with you to stand behind you as you knelt on the step’s platform, keeping Sweet Surrender’s pulsing, shifting fingers inside you. You reached for a nearby rag, but Nero flicked it away while kissing over your neck, and you softly whimpered, “N-Nero… Please, I need… I can’t clean it without-” You let out a keening cry at a rough jab to your prostate.

“Your tongue’ll work just fine,” he breathed against your skin and continued moving his lips across your spine until you eased forward.

You didn’t even stop to think as you slid your tongue along the pre-come you had leaked along the bar, moaning softly as Nero’s flesh hand slid up your shirt and caressed your overheated skin. The chill of the bar on your hot tongue had you shivering, and you broke from it to look over your shoulder at him when you felt his fingers slip out of you. “_Nnnero…_ Wh-What?”

“Shh,” he hushed you, maneuvering to press a loving kiss to your lips that was a stark contrast to his previous treatment of you. “You’re not done yet…” he mumbled, “Don’t worry; I’ll take good care of you.” He gently turned your head back around, and you heard the distinct sounds of his zipper and the lid of a bottle of lube.

You went quite willingly back to licking up your mess, breathing out a moan when you felt his dick slide long and slow over your hypersensitive, abused entrance, the tip brushing against your balls. This was just another of Nero’s favorite ways to tease both you and himself. You couldn’t muffle your pleased groan as Sweet Surrender took hold of your cock, and it took everything you had not to collapse bonelessly against the van as he slid his erection between your cheeks in a perfect, alternate rhythm to the prosthetic hand wrapped around you. Your gasping cries echoed around you, and you were pretty sure you were leaving more of a mess with your saliva than you were cleaning away.

Nero was a little breathless himself as he muttered, “C’mere,” and eased his hand up your chest and through the collar of your shirt to carefully grip your throat. You almost came at the thrill of danger due to vulnerability and the spark of pleasure from his touch that shot down your spine. Even he froze a moment at how tense you became before easing you backwards to lean against his chest and pressing his lips against your flushed cheek. “You like that, do you?” he breathed against your skin.

At this point, you’d tell Nero the sun rose and set on his ass if it meant he’d fuck you properly, but you couldn’t articulate it in so many words. Instead, you managed to force out in a soft, begging voice, “Need…_mmm_more…please…!” You didn’t have the strength to fight him when he angled your head, letting him plunder your mouth with languid lips and tongue. His kisses always made you feel so loved, like you were the center of his universe, whether they were desperate and needy or slow and lazy. You were left feeling like jelly from so much stimulation, but _you needed more_. You nipped his tongue to make him draw back, leaving you lightheaded and gasping quietly since you hadn’t been able to focus to take in enough air through your nose, though you still whimpered, “_Nero, please_!” and rocked your hips over his shaft.

You arched sharply upon bucking back into him again, your mouth falling open in a soundless cry due to him angling his hips to slide inside you in a smooth, slow thrust. You clenched around him spastically, the feeling of _finally_ being properly filled leaving you breathless. He buried his face against the back of your shoulder, moaning into the fabric at the sensation even as he continued to work Sweet Surrender over you. It was pushing you into the realm of overstimulation.

Each of Nero’s thrusts pushed you into the vibrating grip of his prosthetic arm. He bit into your shoulder and gave a soft groan, and the feel of his teeth sinking into your skin made you sob as frustrated, overwhelmed tears gathered in your eyes. “Shh, (y/n), shh… I-I’ll-” he cut himself off with a muffled curse when you shifted and tightened around him, “…t-take care of you…”

You had passed the point that you would’ve happily orgasmed. You’d have to go backward to attain it, and Nero’s hold prevented you from moving to find what you needed to reach that peak of bliss. “_Nero_,” you whimpered, reaching over your shoulder to wrap an arm around his neck. Thoughts of your hands being filthy never crossed your mind as you buried your hand in his hair and tugged slightly, his pleasured hiss sending a pulse of heat through you.

Nero gritted his teeth and used his prosthetic arm to sweep beneath your thighs, lifting you off the platform easily. You gasped at the sudden change in position and clenched around him, moaning as it caused his erection to press into all the right places. You had no idea how he managed to walk with you over to the sofa. He sat and lifted you completely off his cock with that unfair amount of strength, and you couldn’t help the few tears slipping down your cheeks at the thought of being teased further. “(Y/n)…I-I got’cha…I p-promise…” he assured, turning you so that you faced him before sliding inside you.

Your back arched sharply as you cried out from the direct pounding your prostate took, not even caring about the relief in your knees from not being on the metal step any longer. You whimpered into Nero’s mouth as he pulled you into a kiss. Dirty hands remained the least of your concerns as you carded your fingers into his hair and threw your entire focus into the feel of Nero’s lips, teeth, and tongue. You started to feel lightheaded again, and you jerked back to take in a deep breath.

All of the sensations slammed into you again as your heart pumped at an insane pace, and you grimaced and clenched your teeth, barely muffling a scream to a whine, as Nero picked up his pace and used his strength with gravity to drive into you. “I’sss nah…nah en’uf…” you slurred, letting your head loll to stare at him through blurry, lidded eyes, “t-too…too much…” You watched as he softened, all of him seeming to relax a little at your admission.

He buried his face in your neck and hummed softly when you petted his hair, a silly, little smile curving your lips. He let you come down to sit on him, holding himself back from seeking his own release, and pulled your shirt off to brush his hands over your skin while pressing his face back against the warm column of your throat. It wasn’t the first time he had pushed you to this point, and to be honest, you rather enjoyed it. He always took such good care of you once he knew you had reached your limit, slowly bringing you back to him by caressing your body with his hands and lips.

Under his soothing touch, a gentle tremble soon took over your limbs. You had your arms wrapped around his head and shoulders, so you felt his muscles tensing before he moved to lie you on the cushions. He kept your bodies pressed tightly together, your legs wrapping around his hips. Your still hard cock was trapped between your abdomens as he moved, thrusting into you deeply and making sure to keep his angle perfect to thoroughly stimulate your prostate. The previously oversensitive state of your body left you trembling at every little touch to the gland and your erection.

“M’not gonna…” he trailed off as you pulled him into a kiss, both of you feeling rather pleasantly tortured by this point. You knew it was difficult for him to push aside the demon in him to be so good to you, though Nero had his own kink of denying himself what he wanted so badly just to make it so much sweeter when he _did_ get it. He held on long enough to push you just to _the border_ of hyper- and oversensitivity, and the whimpering cry you gave as you tumbled over the edge into orgasm had _him_ trembling.

You clenched tightly to him as your senses of sight and sound failed you, coming back to yourself a few moments later to your ears ringing and your vision blurry. “…Nero…” you breathed, pulling him to you with both your arms and your legs. You could still feel how hard he was inside you, knowing he was watching and memorizing you. You knew a couple of sure-fire ways to push him over the edge, and you used one of them as you breathed into his ear, “…Come inside me…”

Sure enough, his nostrils flared as his stormy-blue eyes tinged red, and he buried his face in your neck then took a deep breath. He slid out of you and back in, thrusting a few more times into your body before faltering a bit. You felt the warmth within you and shivered as he continued to move through his orgasm. He slipped his arms between you and the sofa, resting against you and pressing soft kisses to your neck while you carded your fingers through his hair.

“You okay?” he finally found the breath and energy to ask, “I didn’t push you too far, did I?”

“I’m good,” you whispered against his temple, caressing the skin and soft hair with your lips. “If I’d have known _that_ would be my reward… Well, I’m going to have to work on the van more often.”

Nero snickered softly as he trailed his kisses down to your collarbone. “Only if you’ll shower with me and wash my hair after,” he mumbled, his warm breath making you shiver.

A little smirk curved your lips as you hummed before saying, “Maybe I should make you lick me clean first.”

Nero raised up to look at you with a grin as his eyes flashed. “Deal,” he agreed as he licked his lips, sliding his cock out of you as he moved down your body to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
